mijnzoeteliefdefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween 2011
Halloween 2011 Speciaal hoofdstuk Deze ring geeft je toegang tot het Halloween 2011 Speciale hoofdstuk. Je kan het kopen in de Juwelenzaak voor 100 AP, en doe hem om in jouw juwelen doos. Afspraakjes Outfits Verborgen objecten Er zijn geen verborgen objecten in dit hoofdstuk Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Illustration-Episode_Halloween2011-Dimitry.jpg Exclusieve hoofdstuk achtergronden HalloweenCastle1.jpg HalloweenCastle2.jpg HalloweenCastle3.jpg HalloweenCastle4.jpg Hoofdstukgids Halloween 2011 Speciaal hoofdstuk Halloween 2011 ' ' Te verkrijgen in dit hoofdstuk: Een speciaal Halloween hoofdstuk outfit (gratis). Een afbeelding (Die kan je missen!) Nieuwe karakters: Dimitry Zwart Je bent een student op het Amoris College, en het blijkt dat je morgen een examen hebt... Helaas, be je je aantekeningen in jouw kluisje vergeten. Dat is waarom je nog zo laat op school bent. ' ' WHOA!!! Wat is dat?! Nadat je werd opgezogen door een After being sucked up by a spatiotemporele vortex (nou, we komen er toch wel achter wat het is), beland je in een plek wat best... Nou... Somber is: een begraafplaats. Een jonge vrouw verwelkomd je. Het is ChiNoMimi die verkleed is in een cosplay wat ook wel bekend is van een spel: Morrigan from Darkstalkers © Capcom Co., Ltd (Chinomiko had vrijwillig naar dit karakter verwezen omdat ze hem erg leuk vind!) Ze verteld je hoe het speciale hoofdstuk in elkaar zit. Als ze klaar is, kan je eindelijk aan het speciale hoofdstuk beginnen. ' ➜ Hoofdstuk 1: Ontmoet Zwart' Je begint jouw avontuur door naar de volgende plek te gaan om jouw eerste gesprekje te verkrijgen waar je meer te weten komt over de geschiedenis van de plek waar je bent aangekomen. Daarna, blijf je (Je gebruikt geen enkele AP) rond lopen totdat je Zwart ontmoet, de pratende vleermuis. Hij vertelt je over het graf van een bepaalde "Mary-Magdalene" en nodigt je uit om hem te bekijken. Dus, ga je richting het graf! Als je het graf heb bezocht, ga je naar de voorkant van het kasteel zodat Zwart verder kan met het vertellen over de geschiedenis van deze plek... ' ➜ Hoofdstuk 2: Interview met een vampier' Je komt te weten dat hier een vampier leeft. Oooo... Eng! Je gaat weer richting het graf van Mary, je ontmoet de beroemde vampier: Dimitry. Na een korte conversatie, verlaat hij je... Je besluit aan Zwart te vragen wat er mis is. Hij vertelt je dat de vampier honger heeft. Vang een klein diertje, zoals de kleine kat bij het kasteel, dat zou moeten werken. Wat je ook kiest, de kat ontsnapt... Levend. Hij is niet voedzaam genoeg voor Dimitry. ' ➜ Hoofdstuk 3: Inkhart' Je gaat weer naar het graf en besluit drie boeketten te maken voor de drie graven: Romain, Antoine en Donovan. Elk boeket bestaat uit "Roze bellen", "Witte pompoms" en "Wilde witte rozen" dat je vind op verschillende plekken behalve bij Mary's graf. Dimitry verrast je, je praat met hem voordat je naar het kasteel gaat, waar de vampier je voor een moment verlaat voordat hij terug komt om jou een speciaal halloween outfit aanbiedt. Dan verlaat hij je weer om te gaan eten. Je vind hem later, aan de voorkant van de 3 hoofd tombe's Het hoofdstuk eindigt na het laatste gesprekje en je keert terug naar de realiteit. Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Dimitry' ⎡''… Wat is je bloedgroep?⎦ *A) Geen idee. - *B) Waarom wil je dat weten? + *C) Zoiets vertel ik niet zomaar aan iedereen! - ⎡''Sorry?⎦ *A) Ik bedoel… Een echte vampier, die schittert in het zonlicht? = *B) Ik bedoel… Een echte vampier, die bloed drinkt? + *C) Ik bedoel… Een echte vampier, die bang is voor knoflook? = ⎡''Zou dat je bang maken?⎦ *A) J-Ja, een beetje… Het is niet erg geruststellend om een monster voor je te hebben. - *B) Absoluut! Ik heb zo veel vampierenfilms gezien, ze eindigen allemaal afgrijselijk! + *C) Nee, helemaal niet… Niet dat je me verveelt, maar ik ga nu, ha ha… = Optie *A) (Ik ga hem de kat geven, het is voor een goed doel.) - *B) (Ik ga de kat vrij laten.) + ⎡''Ik weet het niet.⎦ *A) (Ik ben te bang, maar ik kan niet weigeren na alles wat hij heeft meegemaakt… En als het een droom is, loop ik toch geen gevaar…) = Afbeelding *B) (Ik kan het niet. Als het maar een droom is, zal ik wakker worden van de pijn en ik zou wat langer willen blijven.) = Category:Hoofdstukken lijst Category:Index Category:Speciaal hoofdstuk